Talk:M4A1 Carbine
Do you think we should make an M4A1 page, explaining the campaign weapon? TAK The Voyager 22:01, 15 January 2008 (UTC) NO--Rs4life07 01:22, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Why? TAK The Voyager 23:11, 17 January 2008 (UTC) It's unreasonable, since it is just the same as the Multiplayer version with extra/multiple attachments. OmegaBlade 00:24, 28 December 2008 (UTC) I personally think sub-sections detailing campagin variants, the way they are set up now kinda makes it look a little sloppy, but I myself am an unexperienced editor, mostly doing grammatical changes, so I don't think I should do it, unless of course no one else can be bothered --Necrosis103 14:15, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Both versions are full auto, so they're both M4A1s regardless of attachments. No need to make two pages for one weapon. Ghost Leader 14:23, October 17, 2009 (UTC) But subsections on THIS page are still reasonable, right? --Necrosis103 14:26, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that seems fine to me. Ghost Leader 18:49, October 17, 2009 (UTC) FMJ? srsly. This: "The Full metal jacket (FMJ) ammunition attachment has been strongly hinted, as during an official create-a-class video, while cycling through the M4A1's attachments, a classified attachment made the damage stat bar go up." Needs to be fixed and re-considered. Seriously. In this case, the standard issue 5.56x45mm SS109 cartridge is a Full Metal Jacket cartridge. User:Anon 11:46, 31st October, '09. The FMJ attachment is already confirmed, and everyone knows that every military weapon is already FMJ. CAW4 01:17, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Apparently Infinity Ward doesn't. Ghost Leader 01:54, November 2, 2009 (UTC) palmface'd. User:Anon 17:31, 6th November, '09. Agreed, IW seems to be fucking up more and more these days. EET EEZ DEELDOZ, AND VE SHALL NOT HAEV ZEES. /Hitler Re-editing Layout Ugh, I might be new to the format of how pages are layed out, but this page is unbearably horrid. Can someone help me to make a fresh one, or just to improve on the current one so it would look a lot more smoother..? Thanks. OmegaBlade 00:25, 28 December 1605 (UTC) 'M4 carbine with a grenade launcher' pic It's a M16A4, look at the barrel, the M4A1 has the normal handguard, but the M16A4 has the handguard removed, like in the picture.CAW4 14:42, 19 April 2009 (UTC)CAW4 :You're right. I'll get rid of it. Darkman 4 16:26, 19 April 2009 (UTC) M4 carry handle All but the very first batch of M4s delivered from Colt have the same removable carry handle as the M4A1. Here's a photo of an M4 in use in Iraq, fitted with an Aimpoint sight. The word "BURST", identifying it as an M4, not an M4A1, is visible on the lower receiver. http://www.wired.com/images_blogs/photos/uncategorized/2008/11/16/colt_m4_mws_carbine_iraq.jpg Ghost Leader 07:27, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :...And? Are you implying that MW2 will have an M4, not an M4A1? Because that would be silly. And where exactly can you find the word "BURST" on the receiver? 'Cause I sure as hell can't. 05:11, November 2, 2009 (UTC)~ ::No, I'm not. Where did you get that from? What I was saying is that the page initially listed fixed and removable carry handles as one of the differences between the M4 and M4A1, which is incorrect. Both have the same removable carry handle and differ from each other only in fire selector settings. And I can see it right there on the lower receiver above the guy's finger. Here it is enlarged http://i294.photobucket.com/albums/mm97/SpartanWarrior198/colt_m4_mws_carbine_iraq.jpg. Ghost Leader 06:23, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Again, new weapon naming rules... The policy now is to name pages according to their in-game name, and the in-game name's M4 Carbine...so... Btw, because of all these changes, I was thinking a good opening sentence might be: :The M4A1 Carbine, or M4 Carbine as it is known in game... Thoughts? Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 10:03, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :What about situations where the in-game name is different in one game than it is the other (e.g., it's called M4A1 in MW2, while in CoD4 it's just called M4)? I say just put the real world name of it and make redirects with whatever names are used in-game. One thing that doesn't change is what the weapon is called in real life. Ghost Leader 15:49, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, if it's M4A1 in MW2, that's newer, go by that...Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 16:00, November 7, 2009 (UTC) shouldn't the users include TF141 as on most of their missions the player will start with one and it is mostly used by the main operators MacTavish, Ghost and later on Price? - J!MMY8806 M4A1 Overhaul I plan on doing an overahul to the page (somewhat) just mostly adding new information. So if you are following that page and see that it is hugely changed. That is why. Not an "S-System" The term "S-System" is not a military term, it's an airsoft and video game term. Ghost Leader 18:43, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Based on the MGS4 M4 Custom? It strikes me that the M4A1 in MW2 bears a striking resemblance to the M4 Custom from Metal Gear Solid 4 http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/metalgear/images/thumb/c/cf/AR-15.jpg/300px-AR-15.jpg. Both have similar color schemes and the same identical combination of front and rear sights, differing only in specific rail systems used (the MW2 M4 features the ARMS SIR while the MGS4 M4 Custom features the KAC Free-Float RAS), lower receiver (the MW2 M4 has a fully dark earth tone lower, while the MGS4 M4 Custom only has the pistol grip in that color), and flash hider (the MW2 M4 appears to retain the standard A2 flash hider, while the MGS4 M4 Custom has a Troy Industries Medieval Muzzle Brake). Does anyone think the MW2 M4A1 could have been based on or inspired by the M4 Custom and if it's worth mentioning in trivia? Ghost Leader 14:40, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :They look similar because they're both based off the same real-life weapon. The similarities you noted are common features. Considering all the differences you noted are, well, everything that can be customised, it's clearly not inspired by MGS4. --Scottie theNerd 17:59, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::And because aspects of it can be customized (which I already knew) somehow proves IW didn't look at the M4 Custom and take some inspiration from it? Ghost Leader 02:42, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Summarising your comparisons, you said that they have the same sights and colour scheme, but everything else is different. That doesn't sound like a strong basis to make a connection between MGS4 and MW2. Unless there is a source that states that the MW2 model is based off or inspired by the MGS4 weapon (be it a magazine article, interview or even a developer blog), there isn't anything to support that there is a connection. My general approach is that there is a specific aspect of the weapon that is a reference to another game, I'll assume that it's based off the real-life version. --Scottie theNerd 02:53, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Fair enough, but nothing about the M4 in MGS4 is exactly fictional, though. All I'm saying is that there lingers the possibility that someone from IW saw the M4 Custom and designed the M4 in MW2 from that core basis of carbine with PRI & ARMS BUIS, khaki color scheme, and free-float rail system. However I now understand your POV that it's too circumstantial for inclusion on the page. Ghost Leader 07:25, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Adding challenges links? Would it be a good idea to add a link to the Multiplayer/weapon attachement section of this weapon to this page/section: (?) http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Call_of_Duty:_Modern_Warfare_2_challenges#Assault_Rifles Most MW2 weapons pages (this on included list the attachement that are unlockable for the weapon but not how to do it. I think a uniform link to the appropriate section on the MW2 challenges page might be a good idea. Marvelon 08:32, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Calculating time to kill? So originally, I calculated the time to kill in core mode with Stopping Power for m4 as: 800 Rounds/ 60 seconds = 3 Rounds per X seconds where X = .225. However, I think this is incorrect. 3 rounds assumes a delay before the first shot is fired. I believe the first round fires instantenously, in which case the time to kill is actually (number of shots - 1) * rate of fire or: 800 Rounds/60 = 2 Rounds Per X seconds, making X 0.15 seconds. Can anyone confirm this please? DoomGoober 23:00, February 14, 2010 (UTC) - Logically, you are correct. If a weapon has a rate of fire of 60 RPM it would fire a shot at the start of each second, so a 3-shot kill would occur after 2 seconds have passed. 1(second)2(second)3. so time-to-kill is indeed shotsrequired-1x rate of fire. Stop adding comparisons Everyone keeps adding comparisons to the acr saying it is better on this page, stop because they are both good for their own uses, is anyone going to object to me deleting the phrase and adding "The M4's slight recoil forces the user to burst fire at long range, which makes it more suited to medium to close than the ACR. However, the ACR is still much more accurate at long range while firing full-auto." this seems more reasonable. How does a disadvantage at long range make it better than another weapon at short range? It's worse at long range, slightly worse at medium and identical at close. Stopping Power Could anyone add some solid info on the usefullness of SP on this gun? I think it would help a lot to know how much it changes damage-wise. Allstarn09 03:44, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Not an M4 If you type in on Google Images 'HK416', you will find many pictures that show a gun that looks like the M4 in MW2. Could this be a mistake or just pure laziness? :No, no mistake. The M4A1 in MW2 is an M4A1, not an HK416. The 416 has some telling visual differences to the M4. First off, it has the wrong rail system to be a 416 (the ARMS SIR and not the HK rail forearm). The sight rail on the receiver of the 416 is raised slightly and slopes downward in the rear, whereas the receiver rail on the gun in-game doesn't do this. It lays flat on the receiver from front to back, just like the M4. Also, the magazine well on an 416 has a flatter profile, whereas the magazine well on the gun in-game angles upward toward the front of the lower receiver just like an M4. Lower receiver also doesn't have the pictogram markings on the fire selector that Heckler & Koch is known for putting on their weapons, it has the words "safe", "semi", and "burst" like the M4, M16, and such. So there's no mistake here. The M4 in MW2 is an M4, not an HK416. Ghost Leader 10:14, May 18, 2010 (UTC) front sight In Modern Warfare 2, what kind of front sight does the M4A1 have? :The Precision Reflex Inc. flip-up front sight tower. Ghost Leader 06:15, June 1, 2011 (UTC) It's M4 Carbine Backup sight Foregrip Did anybody else notice that when used this gun is held by a foregrip? While the icon showed in the weapon selection screen does show this. Consider adding this to Trivia. best game in Call of duty 4 MW3 M4 - How Can You Tell? So yeah the thought of two different looking M4A1 Carbines would be strange to be placed in game, but how do we know for sure that the new M4 featured in the reveal trailer really is the M4 Carbine instead of the M4A1? Could it actually be the M4A1 but the gun in the hands of the American soldiers is a placeholder? Or maybe it's a weird looking M16A4? Omnicube1 22:03, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I think the consensus right now is that the MW2 M4A1 is being used as a placeholder for something else. Given it only seems to be fitted with a grenade launcher, it's possible that the trailer was rendered before the new model was finished. 22:07, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :I really don't like the new M4A1 design Omnicube1 22:32, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I think the third person M4A1 is a placeholder for the new design, they just haven't made a third person model yet. And i somewhat agree with omnicube. The stock looks stupid, and why a 20 round mag? Skullvondude 02:53, July 12, 2011 (UTC) how to get 15 out of 15 progress from the M4A1? it only have 13 so what is the other two challenges! 01:59, November 13, 2011 (UTC)JoBoi Also in mw3 I think it's actually a hk416 because of the front sight Which is used mw2 version or mw1 version Which one is used I'm not following. 23:18, December 25, 2011 (UTC) My mistake which variant of the M4A1 is now used in the US Army The US Army doesn't issue the M4A1, at least not to leg units. Visually, however, the MW1 model is probably the closest. 23:54, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Why are we discussing IRL info here? We can't even add it to the page, and all the answers exist through Google. 00:08, December 26, 2011 (UTC)